Une journée ordinaire
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot AU 1plus2] Duo s'ennuie au boulot alors il vous raconte sa vie... une journée ordinaire quoi. Mais autant que ça ?


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : PG 13/T **

**Genre : oneshot, humour, romance.**

**Couples : Heero et Duo… pas encore couple mais peut-être ?**

**Micis**: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! Comme d'hab, je répondrais qd je pourrais. En tous cas je ne vous oublie pas ! J'espère que vous avez tremblé avec l'avant-dernière partie du venin héhéhé. Voici pour me faire pardonner XD.

**Avertissements : c'est un AU total !**

**Pour qui en particulier ? Pour Séa ! Oui c'est pas celle sur Yellow qui sera faîte plus tard, mais celle-là est pour toi ! Et nossi pour ma Mi qui n'a pas trop le moral.**

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi, à une tite M quitteuse de fandom XD, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Pourquoi ce post : je suis allée au monoprix aujourd'hui et j'ai vu un mec littéralement trembler parce que je le regardais faire… il m'a même dit d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'était mignon et ça m'a donné une idée XD**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

* * *

**Une journée bien ordinaire sur un petit coin de Terre…**

¤

¤

**Pov**** de Duo, Sanks city, la Terre, 2 septembre AC 198**

¤

Encore une journée bien ordinaire dans un petit coin de la Terre…

_Super… --_

'fait chaud… mais où je suis 'fait pas chaud

- Ce sera tout, Madame ?

_Chuis__ pas à l'extérieur. Et c'est à l'extérieur que c'est bien hot…_

On a même très très. Mais très froid quoi

_On se les pèle grave. 11 heures du mat' j'ai des frissons…_

J'ai les yeux qui pleurent un peu. Bah oui, chuis frileux.

_J'aimerais bien être dehors, moi._

- Oui, jeune homme, merci ! Mais comment faîtes-vous ?

J'ai le nez qui coule, pas qu'à cause de la clim.

_Aller faire un plouf dans la rivière, à trois pas._

Et le couvre-chef qui va avec mon tablier glisse souvent sur mon front et c'est chiant.

_Aller faire coucou aux tous petits poissons multicolores, ils sont beaux…_

Et puis j'ai le dessus du crâne qui grattouille.

- Comment je fais... ?

_Aller me dorer la pilule comme un ptit caméléon..._

... Et je peux pas l'faire. D'abord je porte des gants plus très blancs là.

_Faire la crêpe… attendre d'être doré à point avant de me retourner…_

Et puis les clients n'apprécieraient pas trop.

- Pour ne pas vous couper la natte avec le hachoir ?

_Hmph__. De toutes façons j'aurais pas pu, j'ai pô de crème._

Pô hygiénique.

_Ni personne pour m'en passer dans le dos._

_Comment ça ce sont des fausses excuses ?_

- Je fais attention, tout simplement. Et je la coince à l'intérieur de ma chemise.

¤

Ouais.

Pas hygiénique d'aller se gratter la touffe avec des mains gantées quand tu bosses dans un supermarché, rayon découpe.

Les clients 'seraient pas super contents de retrouver une mèche de cheveux avec leur morceau de viande.

Pas glop.

Je sais qu'à leur place, ça passerait pas.

Alors j'oublie ce que je veux vraiment faire et je me concentre sur ce qui doit être fait.

Je fais des sourires, parfois sincères, parfois hypocrites. Ne pas sourire ne fait _pas_ parti du règlement et en particulier du « sbam ».

_Et y a vraiment des moments où on a pas trop envie de sourire…_

¤

- Ah… Oui, j'arrive ma chérie ! Je suis désolée mais ma fille m'appelle. C'est qu'elle s'inquiétait, vous savez…

- Elle s'inquiétait ?

- Elle se disait que ce serait dommage qu'un jeune homme aussi mignon que vous voit un de ses attributs coupé aussi sauvagement. Depuis qu'elle vous a vu arriver un matin avec votre tresse dans le dos, elle n'arrête pas d'en parler ! « Et le petit gars Duo il est trognon, et il a des yeux comme des pierres précieuses que l'on irait chercher dans une contrée lointaine et il a de beaux cheveux… »

- Maman ! Tu embêtes le monsieur, il a du travail là…

- Mais Réléna, voyons…

_Pauvre « Réléna ». Mignonne et discrète cette petite. Dommage que les parents prennent un malin plaisir à embarrasser leurs enfants, même s'ils ne se rendent pas compte que sur le coup, pour eux, c'est la fin du monde._

_Je vais lui faire un vrai sourire là._

_Un sourire sincère, qui vient du cœur plus que du portefeuille._

- ¤ Réléna sourit et rougit encore plus ¤

- Euh excusez-moi… Duo c'est ça ? C'est pas que 'z'êtes pas mignon et tout et tout mais je m'en fous un peu. Vous vous laisserez compter fleurette plus tard.

¤

_Et merde…_

_J'allais oublier pépé._

_L'espace d'un moment j'avais oublié qu'il y avait du monde et que j'me les pelais comme jamais._

- Je suis désolé… vous avez entendu le monsieur ?

- Goujat ! Au plaisir, Duo…

_Oh, maman Réléna est énervée…_

- Au revoir, Duo… et désolée…

- A bientôt, Réléna ¤ petit clin d'œil gentil ¤

- ¤ au loin dans un rayon ¤ tu vois ma chérie, il suffisait de lui parler ! Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil et qu'il pourrait devenir un bon copain… N'aie pas si peur de parler aux gens, ils ne vont pas te manger…

- Bon, Duo, vous me servez ou vous attendez que la viande se coupe toute seule ?

¤

_Ah le sbam_…

- ¤ sourire hypocrite ¤ c'est que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez…

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors ce sera…

_Oui, le « sbam », vous ne connaissez pas ? **S**ourire. **B**onjour. **A**u revoir. **M**erci. Si on ne respecte pas ces quatre points - le minimum-, on se fait virer et moi j'en ai besoin de ce job._

Les frais de scolarité et tout le tralala c'est hyper cher – à croire que ce sont des directeurs qui vont en fac – et il paraît que mes parents adoptifs gagnent trop pour que j'obtienne une bourse.

¤

¤

Seulement mes parents et moi à la base on habite très loin de l'uni où je dois aller. Mais vraiment très loin, quoi.

Sur le papier, les parents gagnent trop pour que j'ai une bourse.

Ben voyons.

La vérité c'est que mes parents auraient les moyens de m'envoyer en fac sur place, mais certainement pas pour me payer un appartement, même le moins cher. Même en dortoir.

_Sanks__ City c'est carrément hors de prix et je suis un étudiant avec un peu de sous en poches, moi, pas Quatre R Winner. Y a pas écrit « héritier » sur mon front._

Les gens de l'administration, en accordant des bourses, ils ont tendance à oublier que ce sont pas les parents qui décident de retourner à l'école, mais bien un ptit jeune de 18 ans pas sans le sou, pas à la rue, mais qui a besoin d'un ptit coup de pouce pour finir ses études. Enfin, pour les commencer, déjà !

Et si le baby-sitting deux fois par semaine toute l'année, mon job d'hôte de caisse au Mc Gunald les deux derniers étés, la tonte de la pelouse de Papy G quand c'est la saison et autres petits – très petits - boulots remplissaient gentiment mon compte épargne…

le trajet L2-Terre – environ 40000 km - boufferait déjà les ¾. Et il me resterait tout juste assez pour payer mes frais de scolarité, sachant que je leur avais déjà donné deux mois de loyer à l'avance.

Par chèque s'il vous plaît.

Et puis fallait acheter les bouquins de cours et surtout

bouffer.

Alors j'ai recherché comme un malade un boulot sur Terre pendant le mois de juillet – une partie de mes sous a servi à payer les factures de téléphone - et j'ai fini par trouver mon job actuel. Les gens n'aimaient pas travailler dans les supermarchés, ça faisait qu'il y avait de la place pour moi. J'aime pas spécialement non plus mais soyons sérieux, c'était pas comme si j'avais une expérience longue comme le bras non plus.

- Le baby-sitting auprès de gens qui te voient débarquer du ciel c'est mission impossible et puis ça rapporte pas assez. Je suis jeune et j'ai pas trop d'expérience mais je lucide un minimum quoi.

- Le Mc Gunald de Sanks était squatté par tous les lycéens de Sanks parce que c'est leur premier job (j'ai postulé et je me suis fait jeté par le manager, Dorothy Catalonia, alors que j'avais de l'expérience). C'est vrai quoi je l'ai bien fait sur L2, mais bon, je ne suis plus lycéen depuis juillet ! – ¤ fier ! ¤

- La Poste de Sanks ne recrutait plus – sursaturés comme le MC Gunald, fallait s'y attendre.

- La découpe au MonoGun c'était relativement bien payé et j'y travaillerais cet été à temps plein. Et à la rentrée, vu comme allaient être organisés les cours et mes propres révisions, j'allais pouvoir y aller du vendredi au dimanche matin. Et ça allait payer la chambre, la bouffe et les charges. J'allais même pouvoir sortir quand j'aurais le temps. Ça arriverait rarement mais je pourrais, j'avais calculé.

_On n'arrête pas le progrès ! Heureusement qu'on m'avait envoyé mon emploi du temps et ma liste de livre via internet…_

¤

Le directeur, Chang Wu Fei est un type qui a pas l'air super amical comme ça – au téléphone il fiche les jetons au début mais faut connaître. Ben quand tu sais trouver les mots pour le convaincre – quand il voit que tu te fous pas de lui, quoi, c'est clair que les jeunes ont une réputation de feignasses totales -, il est nettement plus sympa.

Il a quand même permis que je tente ma chance même en étant plus bleu que le bleu de Bresse. Ouais le fromage français avait survécu aux colonies. Et je sais que c'est français grâce au professeur Barton. C'était pas super utile comme info mais bon, on retient ce qu'on peut !

_Quand j'ai vu Wu en live, je me suis aperçu qu'il devait avoir à peine 3-4 ans de plus que moi. Et c'est clair, c'est un cœur avec un caractère de merde mais un cœur quand même. Il est sévère mais juste, même avec sa petite copine Sally, qui est à la caisse alimentaire._

A la base j'avais postulé pour la caisse, vu que j'avais fait au Mc Gunald et une fois pour remplacer un copain dans le MonoGun près de chez moi. Mais ils étaient complets.

Si j'avais trouvé autre chose j'aurais pris autre chose, c'est clair. Mais d'une y'avait pas le temps de chercher 6000 ans. De deux, de toutes façons, y avait PAS autre chose et c'était pas le pire non plus.

J'avais jamais fait mais j'apprendrais, ça ferait une expérience de plus sur mon CV. Alors j'ai embrassé très fort mes parents et Papy G – qui a dansé avec sa canne avec Papy Howard -, j'ai fait un « gimme five » à ma meilleure amie Hilde, à son petit frère et à Taylor et le 27 juillet AC 198 je prenais le Shuttle vers ma nouvelle vie d'étudiant.

Je devais récupérer mes clefs le vendredi 29 juillet – vi faut deux jours de trajet et je suis malade en navette, je l'ai découvert en montant pour la première fois dedans ! – et embaucher le 02 août à 7h00 pour l'ouverture du supermarché à 8h00. Et la rentrée c'est le 16 Octobre. Entre-temps, boulot !

* * *

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je me prends la tête à aller si loin ?

_A L2 y a pas de facs de langues et civilisations, mais y a plusieurs écoles spécialisées BTP. Le bâtiment c'est notre fer de lance. « Notre truc » comme dirait pour parler « djeun's », Treize Kushrénada, le ministre délégué à l'emploi de chez moi. _

_« Notre truc » ouais. Pas le mien. _

_Il pourrait développer tous les rêves et tous les moyens et pas seulement ceux qui arrangent l'Etat. Parce que 'paraît qu'on a plus besoin de bâtisseurs que d'interprètes globe-trotters, c'est la « réalité du marché ». _

_C'est pour ça que même ma conseillère d'éducation au lycée, mademoiselle Une, a tenté de me dissuader. Elle m'a dit que même en travaillant très fort et en obtenant des bons résultats, j'aurais encore plus de difficultés que d'autres voulant la même filière parce que je viens de L 2 et que j'aurais au moins l'étiquette « bâtiment » sur le front et dans le dos._

_Tout comme L1 aura l'étiquette « micro-informatique, technologies avancées et sanitaire et social »_

_L3 « lettres et langues, arts quels qu'ils soient »_

_L4 « politique, administration du territoire, diplomatie»_

_L5 « justice, médecine, agro-alimentaire, métiers de la bouche » _

_Au fait l'étiquette complète de L2 c'est « bâtiments et travaux publics, sport-études, mécanique.» _

_Une fois les examens passés dans les colonies respectives, soit on poursuit nos études dans les facs ou écoles « attitrées », soit, si on est très bons, on peut demander à aller sur Terre, où sont les meilleures facs quels que soit le domaine choisi._

¤

Ouais mais le mec ou la nana de L1 a pas forcément envie de faire biochimiste ou secrétaire médicale.

_Et l'étudiant de L5 il s'en fout ptet un peu du droit et de la justice._

_Et le type ou la ptite de L4 a ptet pas envie de faire de la politique._

_Bon, Hilde, le bâtiment c'est son truc, sa filière et c'est super bien tombé. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Mais c'est déjà super qu'il y en ait qui aiment ce qu'ils seront amenés à faire._

_Mon ex aurait voulu être Assistant de Direction de Quatre Winner, qu'il admirait pour ses actions caritatives, entres autres._

_Mais il n'a pas été admis._

_Et c'est pas cool._

_Heureusement que son copain actuel était là, sinon j'aurais eu peur de partir, de le laisser aussi triste._

_J'aime__ pas que mes amis soient tristes._

_Taylor a rompu avec moi en me disant que nous étions faits pour être proches, pas « trop » proches._

_Et il avait raison._

_Mon premier et seul petit copain._

_Celui qui m'a montré par A+B que je préférais les garçons._

_Je l'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup avec ses beaux yeux marron, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son sourire en coin._

_Mais je n'étais pas amoureux._

_Et lui non plus._

_Seulement je savais pas comment je l'aimais puisque j'avais jamais aimé._

_Lui il est un petit peu plus vieux que moi et il avait plus d'expérience donc il m'a expliqué._

_Et plus tard j'ai vu qu'il avait raison._

¤¤¤

_J'aimerais bien que chacun puisse faire ce qu'il veut vraiment, pas ce pour quoi il est « désigné »._

_J'aurais voulu être « destiné » à._

_Pas « désigné » à._

_C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais venir de L3. C'est pas cool mais c'est vrai, ça arrive quand j'ai un peu le blues._

_J'aimerais une vraie égalité des chances, sans discrimination, positive ou non._

_Egal à égal._

_Tripes pour tripes._

_Et j'en voulais._

_Quand ma conseillère a vu que j'étais déterminé, elle m'a fait un sourire sincère et elle m'a souhaité bonne chance._

_Elle m'a dit de bien travailler et de prendre des cours de soutien en japonais et en français parce que même si mon niveau était bon, on en exigerait encore plus de moi. Surtout je voulais en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire de deux pays appartenant à la Terre, en version originale. _

_Si le niveau n'était pas bon je risquais de ne rien comprendre aux cours._

¤

_Je voulais la fac où enseignait, le professeur Trowa Barton, l'historien linguiste dont les livres m'ont donné envie de me lancer dans ces études. Le jeune prof qui, petit, me faisait rêver avec la construction des colonies et la conquête spatiale, sans oublier l'histoire de la Terre… Il a dit dans son livre « Los conquistadores », que tous les Hommes étaient des conquistadors… que certains avaient du cœur, que d'autres n'avaient que des armes. Que chaque pays avait sa part de sang versé, de richesse, de culture, d'émotions... _

_Que chaque endroit, chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe avait son histoire. Et que nous étions notre propre histoire._

_Il m'a fait voyager alors même que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en dehors de L 2._

_Il m'a fait déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes avec Champollion._

_Il m'a fait rejoindre les Amériques comme Vasco de Gama._

_Il m'a fait marcher sur la lune avec Neil Arden Armstrong._

_Il m'a fait monter dans un Gundam pour me battre pour la paix._

_Il m'a fait rêver en toute lucidité, sans jamais oublier que notre Histoire avait sa part de cruauté._

¤

_Bref, je voulais la Terre._

_Je voulais visiter des pays, aller à la rencontre de gens différents, les connaître… en apprendre plus sur leur culture… m'enrichir à leur contact._

_Et c'était ni sur L1, 4,5 – encore moins sur L2 – que j'allais réussir._

_En fac de langues, on est accepté sur dossier, alors j'ai envoyé le mien à l'université Sanks Nouvelle (S 3) en LLCE – Langue, Littérature et Civilisation Etrangères - anglais des colonies, japonais, français et avec une option sankanto. C'est la langue universelle de la Terre, dérivée des anciennes langues les plus parlées au monde. _

_J'en ai profité pour demander une bourse et une place dans leur dortoir vu que ça m'aurait obligé à loger loin de chez moi._

_Comme ils n'ont « officiellement » pas le droit de faire de la discrimination auprès des élèves et que mes bulletins scolaires étaient satisfaisants, ils m'ont accepté en pré-inscription._

_En me faisant tout de même gentiment remarquer que je venais de L2- que de ce fait j'étais sur la liste d'attente - et qu'on me souhaitait « d'autant plus » bonne chance. Qu'ils seraient « ravis de m'accueillir parmi eux si je réussissais mes examens »_

_J'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien et apparemment certains élèves avaient malheureusement échoué puisque de « liste d'attente » - ou alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à vouloir s'inscrire dans cette filière, cette année ? je suis passé à « validé ». _

_Le bémol c'est que tout en acceptant mon inscription et en confirmant qu'il y avait une place pour moi dans leur dortoir, ils ont rejeté la demande de bourse._

_J'allais faire comment, moi ?_

_J'allais refuser ? Et entrer dans une école de L2 ?_

_Et donner raison aux faiseurs de loi ?_

_Ç'aurait été très mal me connaître._

* * *

N'empêche…

Ils devraient revoir le barème, mine de rien, parce que sans déconner, j'ai pas eu la bourse à 1.50 crédit près.

A croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès.

Je sais bien que non, j'suis pas parano non plus !

Tout le monde a du mal à se loger !

_J'aime bien mon tout petit chez moi._

_Mon premier chez-moi !_

_A peine 20 mètres carrés et c'est déjà bien._

_Une pièce_

_Un clic-clac_

_Une petite table._

_Une kitchenette._

_Un cadre avec mes amis et ma famille dessus, posé sur une petite commode standard._

_- Dans un des tiroirs il y avait quelques affaires, le reste était dans le placard ou dans le sac de sport avec lequel je suis parti, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger. J'ai pas tellement la place, non plus._

_- Dans un autre tiroir : mes cadeaux de départ comme le dessin du petit frère de Hilde, Milliardo, que l'on appelle Zechs parce qu'il n'a que 6 dents, ses dents de lait s'amusant à tomber en même temps. _

_Sur le dessin il y a Papy G et Papy Howard, mes parents, Hilde, lui et moi… Hilde et ma mère avec des jupes en triangle, nous tous avec des têtes en boule et des jambes en bâton… Il est mimi Zechs, il n'a que six ans et déjà plein de talents ! Y a des couleurs partout, c'est gai…. _

_Y aussi une petite tirelire rouge et blanche faîte en canette de Guna Cola par mon père, il est très doué de ses mains. Il nous construisait nos jouets à Hilde et à moi. Il construisait un peu nos rêves. _

_Ma mère m'a offert un petit porte-bonheur japonais, représentant une petite bonne femme. Et Taylor m'a offert un paquet de capotes. Ah ah ah._

_- Dans un troisième tiroir, y a mes petits bibelots : mon premier crayon à papier, offert par Papy G qui rêvait d'être dessinateur professionnel mais qui n'a jamais pu. Ma calculatrice antique dont personne ne voulait, même Papy Howard vu que c'est lui qui me l'a refilée. _

- _Dans un dernier tiroir : mon laptop d'occasion parce qu'internet et les logiciels gratuits de téléphone on-line allaient me permettre de me contenter d'une Mobigun._

_- J'avais pas les moyens d'avoir un forfait portable. Ça n'allait pas être possible._

_¤_

C'est clair, ça rassure de partager, de trouver des points communs, de voir que, même en venant univers différents, les étudiants se ressemblent quand même !

Quelque part ça rassure qu'on soit égaux pour les petits tracas de la vie…

_Les merdes, ouais !_

… finalement.

_¤¤¤_

- Voilà, voilà !

- Merci, Duo, vous êtes bien aimable ! Quel dommage que vous ne profitiez pas du temps !

_¤_

_…_

_Moi aussi j'aimerais bien !_

_Je veux bien être courageux mais y a des moments, j'ai juste envie d'être en vacances…_

Cet été je bosse du lundi au samedi et on est jeudi…

On est le 2 septembre et ça fait tout juste un mois que je bosse là.

_Encore une journée bien ordinaire dans un petit coin de la Terre…_

Les gens sont en général sympas avec moi et ça se passe relativement bien…

_Bon y a des cons partout mais je gère._

... mais je m'ennuie un peu, quoi…

Même si je me suis fait des camarades et même si de temps en temps on sort – ils m'ont quand même fait visiter Sanks et c'était super ! -, ils ont chacun leur vie, leurs amis de toujours.

Moi il me faudra du temps pour m'intégrer et c'est normal, ça se fait pas comme ça !

Ils ne me le font pas ressentir, c'est juste _moi_ qui ressens.

Je suis le petit nouveau aussi, avec les yeux étranges, la natte cool, le sourire facile, la vanne assassine.

Celui qui sait se servir du hachoir comme personne.

Mais…

_ceux__ qui me connaissent vraiment..._

... Mes amis et mes parents sont loin et ils me manquent.

Etre indépendant ne signifie pas ne pas se sentir seul. Même si je n'étais pas souvent à la maison, être seul là-bas et être seul ici ce n'était pas pareil.

Quand je rentre, eux ils dorment – il y a 8 heures de décalage -, je peux pas les appeler.

Quand j'ai le cafard à 40000 bornes de chez moi.

C'est pas tout le temps comme ça, mais il est des moments où, même les trésors cachés dans les livres du Professeur Barton ne me donnent pas de baume au cœur.

_Je veux bien faire un plouf dans la rivière…_

_Quand je nage, j'oublie !_

_J'me les caille, là…_

_¤_

- Vala pour vous

'Fait froid…

brrr

brrr

- Merci ! Au revoir, Duo !

- Au revoir Madame Noventa !

¤

_Vivement que je sorte…_

Mais il est que onze heures et ça fait trois heures que je bosse…

_Et y a de plus en plus de monde…_

Je suis sur pilote automatique mais faut que je fasse gaffe, faut pas qu' j' me coupe !

_Et puis j'ai une journée double…_

J'aurais préféré qu'il fasse mauvais dehors, mais bien, bien mauvais, comme ça, ça gave un peu moins de bosser pendant que les autres s'amusent.

Mais bon ! Je suis en train de vivre mon rêve, hein ?

Je me plains cinq minutes et c'est reparti !

_¤_

- Bonjour.

- Bonj ¤ gloups ¤ jour ?

_¤_

Olalalalala…

Olalala…

Ola…

Mécékoiça ?

C'est quoi cette voix ? Super grave ? Il doit avoir la vingtaine… mais son timbre me fige dans la chaleur… du coup j'oublie que je me les pèle.

Et ces yeux…

C'est quoi ce bleu ? J'ai eu beau étudier la géographie et voir tout plein d'images, c'est la première fois que je vois un bleu pareil.

C'est super foncé… un bleu bien soutenu, quoi, comme celui de la canette de PespyGun !

Bon sang…

Il est canon.

Il fait mal aux yeux.

Il fait mal aux hormones.

Il…

_¤_

- Je voudrais du jambon blanc.

_¤_

Il voudrait du jambon blanc.

Ouais.

Etonnant, hein ?

Nan.

C'est un client.

_Tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant sinon tu t'en serais souvenu._

Chevelure noire courte et légèrement en bataille, genre il vient de se baigner…

Peau bronzée 100 pour 100 naturel, teint naturellement hâlé… même s'il a dû prendre quelques couleurs avec ce soleil.

Sourcils que t'as l'impression qu'il les fait tellement ils sont nickels mais qu'on voit que c'est encore « naturel »…

Des yeux… bon sang ce sont PAS des lentilles… mais ça existe autre part que dans les magazines un mec comme ça ?

Une bouche fine aux lèvres pleines, sensuelles que t'as envie de hmm… (nan faut zapper)

T-shirt noir à la surfeur avec sur le côté deux languettes-vaguelettes bleues presque de la couleur de ses yeux, un bermuda beige…

Et un sac-banane noir et des tongs jaune poussin.

…

Look touriste.

…

…

Il manque la casquette !

…

…

Ok.

Ça c'est pas top.

Mais bon ! C'est déjà mieux que mon uniforme ! - Chemise blanche à rayures rouges, pantalon à pinces noires avec sandalettes assorties aux pieds et le super tablier blanc « votre traiteur-conseil » pour compléter le tout. Qui cachait (pas assez) la chemise et le pantalon de grand-père.

_Et il était beau…_

A ce moment précis je me foutais royalement de son intelligence, j'y penserais peut-être un jour quand je récupérerais mon cerveau.

_Mama__ mia._

J'ai faim du coup !

Mais je suis à la diète de vacances et…

de (ptit) copain quoi !

_En plus il est pas forcément…_

_Et alors ? J'ai le droit de regarder, quand même…_

Back on track, Max !

Reviens au sujet sinon ça va pas le faire.

Professionnel.

**SBAM**

Euh non.

Pas sbam.

_Wu va gueuler._

Mais d'une j'ai peur de sourire parce que mes lèvres risquent de trembler et vu comme je rougis ça ne va pas le faire.

De deux dans sbam il y a « au revoir » et j'ai pas tellement envie qu'il parte.

_Merde faut parler…_

Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

Faut dire que la réactivité et moi ça fait deux là.

_¤_

- Que désirez-vous ? Euh... combien de tranches…

_¤_

_¤_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

…

…

C'est ce qu'on dit d'habitude ?

Mais pourquoi j'en fait tout un steak ?

C'est normal !

Respire.

Respire.

Il n'y a PAS de sous-entendu…

Tu n'as RIEN dit de mal…

Tu ne t'es PAS rendu ridicule devant client sexy et clients habituels…

_¤_

- Je_ désire… _

_¤_

MAMAAAAAN

J'veux ma maman…

Et une pelle pour creuser un trou…

Faut que j'arrête le blush, là.

'tain mettez la clim plus fort !

Noin, tu déconnes quoi, t'es censée t'occuper de la maintenance !

_¤_

- … six tranches. Très fines. Veillez à ce que la coupe soit franche et la tranche entière.

_¤_

Me regarde pas comme ça !

Sinon…

Sinon…

Sinon quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de 18 ans va faire avec le type de ses rêves qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était de ses rêves vu que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ?

Rien.

Ah si : il va prendre le jambon avec couenne – il aurait précisé hein, sinon ? -, se retourner et se servir du hachoir.

Il va se rendre utile et oublier qu'il y a un canon qui lui demande du jambon.

Sois pro, Duo.

C'est pas parce que tu peux pas sourire sans trembler que tu peux pas être poli.

_¤_

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

- Heero.

_¤_

Iro quoi ?

…

…

_Ah c'est son prénom…_

Roh il doit être d'origine japonaise, alors.

Je peux lui parler dans cette langue puisque que je l'ai étudiée, mais je suis trop nerveux et c'est même pas la peine. Il me plaît trop.

Je peux même pas faire de trip amical à la « qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça te dirais… » parce que je serais trop voyant.

Quand quelqu'un me plaît, je ne sais pas le cacher.

Ce sont les gens qui ne sont pas intéressés qui ne savent pas le voir.

Oui qui m'ignorent tout simplement.

Alors je vais faire quelque chose de très bien.

Je vais faire mon job correctement, histoire de ne pas être encore plus ridicule.

Je vais lui servir les meilleures tranches fines de toute ma vie !

Je pose le jambon délicatement…

_Putain j'ai les mains qui tremblent._

_Il me__ quitte pas des yeux._

_Je le vois du coin de l'œil…_

_Aaah__ faut__ pas que je tremble avec le hachoir._

_Pense froid._

_Pense glagla._

_Pense clim._

_Pense anti-sexy._

_Pense jambon._

_Vala._

_Ça marche à peine mais ça marche._

Je positionne le hachoir et je règle la taille de la tranche…

Je glisse la lame.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

Cinq fois.

Six fois.

_¤_

Les tranches sont parfaites.

Extra-fines.

Je les mets dans du papier sulfurisé,

puis je me retourne et dépose le tout sur la balance.

Sans le regarder.

_Mais il me regarde encore…_

_¤_

_Je sors l'étiquette avec le prix et je la colle._

_4 crédits les 6 tranches de jambon blanc._

_J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête mais à côté de ça, plus je prolonge, plus je serais ridicule._

_Alors adios wet dream._

_¤_

_- _Voilà.

_¤_

_Pour la forme…_

_¤_

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non.

¤

…

…

Je le hais.

…

Il doit voir qu'il me plaît mine de rien.

M'enfin je vais assurer quand même.

Faut pas être parano, s'il le faut il le fait même pas exprès.

_¤_

- ?

- Il me faudrait aussi 6 tranches de jambon fumé, coupé pareil.

_¤_

_Et avec le regard pénétrant…_

_Le regard intense presque séducteur._

_Ah ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_

_Mais ça c'est moi, ça, parce que quand on est sous le charme on interprète de trop._

_S'il le faut, c'est sa façon normale de regarder mais je suis en phase active de kiffage absolu._

_Donc je ne suis clairement pas objectif._

_Vas-t'en - Heero c'est ça ? S'il te plaît…_

_¤_

- Et avec ça ?

¤

Je vais pas me faire avoir deux fois quand même !

_¤_

- Ce sera tout.

- !

_¤_

Il me suit encore des yeux et mes mains tremblent encore et j'ai un sourire nerveux.

Je calme les tremblements le temps de tout mettre en place.

Couper fin vu que la machine est calée

Et zou.

Emballé c'est pesé.

4 crédits 96 pour 6 tranches de jambon fumé.

_¤¤¤_

Je prends un sachet en plastique et j'y mets le tout,

Puis je ressors un ticket de caisse avec les deux tarifs dessus et le total code barre : ça évite à la caissière d'arracher le sac pour passer deux prix.

S'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait deux trucs on aurait évité les conneries.

Mais on n'allait pas lui dire…

_¤_

Faut que je le regarde.

Faut que je lui parle aussi.

Je lui tends le sachet.

_Faut que je le regarde._

Je le regarde.

Qui voulait aller à la rivière ? Je veux plonger dans le lagon bleu !

(quoique ça lui ferait mal à l'œil…)

_Aie…_

L'est où mon cerveau ?

_Pilote automatique ?_

¤

- Voilà pour vous, cela vous fera 8 crédits 96 à régler à la caisse. Merci et…

¤

Oui j'ai dû meubler vite fait.

J'ai la main qui tremble.

Il est impressionnant.

…

…

…

Oh !

Au lieu de prendre le sachet il me prend…

Le poignet ?

Oui il tremble de trop mais ça c'est pas nouveau.

Il arrêterait de trembler s'il cessait de me regarder comme _ça_.

_¤_

- Duo ?

_¤_

_Oh cette voix encore… et cette fois le regard me semble différent._

_Il faut dire qu'il incline la tête de côté, comme pour comprendre._

_Comme pour séduire._

_¤_

- Comment connaissez-vous…

_¤_

_Je bafouille…_

_¤_

- C'est sur ta chemise.

¤

_Il me… tutoie ?_

_¤_

- Euh oui ¤ sourire gêné ¤ j'avais oublié…

_¤_

_Il me sourit._

_Un sourire non scrutateur mais pas moins intense._

_Un sourire tout…_

_Tout doux ?_

_¤_

- Tu quittes à quelle heure ?

_¤_

Hein ?

…

…

_réponds__, Duo, réponds, si Wu Fei te vois t'as plus de job._

_¤_

- 21 h.

_¤_

_Haussement de sourcil, perplexe._

_Il doit penser que je le zappe et c'est normal._

_On a__ pas des horaires de barbare non plus._

¤

- J'ai une journée double parce que j'ai ma première réunion de fac la semaine prochaine… donc je suis de fermeture ce soir pour pas perdre… pourquoi ?

_¤_

_Il se rapproche de moi…_

Bon sang !

Il se rapproche de ma bouche et tout !

Devant tout le monde !

_Je vais me faire virer…_

J'ai trop besoin de mon job.

En fait c'est mon poignet qu'il tire tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que je sois à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il me murmure contre les lèvres :

_¤_

- Tu aimes le jambon ?

- …

_¤_

…

…

_C'te question !_

J'éclate de rire et cette fois, c'est lui qui rougit.

Et de ses lèvres il vole mon sourire.

Hm… miam…

_Je le__ connais pas hein ?_

_Mais vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?_

_Un ptit conte de fées moderne ?_

_Roh__ on verra bien !_

Au loin j'entends une voix dire « enfin, ça fait des semaines qu'il le regarde. Il était là la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il était temps qu'il se présente. Mais quand même il y va musclé le Heero » !

Et c'était la voix de Réléna, je crois.

Au loin j'entends que « Heero », le fils du patron, devait passer voir comment Wu Fei se débrouillait avec les nouveaux.

Et c'était la voix de Sally, je crois.

Du coup je me dis que soit je vais me faire virer par sa faute, soit il ne dit rien du tout et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_¤_

Ce soir je mangerai du jambon avec mon coup de foudre.

Ce soir le jambon ne sera pas « ma routine »

Y a pas de routine en fait. Tout dépend comment tu vis les choses.

_Encore une journée bien ordinaire dans un petit coin de la Terre…_

Je pensais vraiment pas me faire embrasser au rayon traiteur devant un hachoir et derrière une caisse-enregistreuse.

La journée me paraîtra encore plus longue et tant mieux !

_Il me tarde d'être à ce soir…_

Il fait chaud et je m'en fous.

Il fait froid ici et je m'en fous.

Je bosse et je m'en fous.

Ce soir je ne serai pas seul.

Ce soir je ne me sentirai pas seul avec mes rêves.

_¤_

- Oh ça vient ? J'aimerais bien avoir mes cheveux d'ange, moi !

_¤_

Oups !

Faut que j'y retourne !

_¤_

_¤_

**OWARI**

* * *

¤ se marre en se sauvant ¤

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous me pardonnerez pour le venin (manque plus qu'une partie héhé) et puis si vous ne me pardonnez pas, bah j'ai plus qu'à brûler la fin et ne jamais la publier….

XP !

Allez j'arrête les blagues !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ serial fiqueuse ¤

Ps : sankanto, gros clin d'œil à l'esperanto.


End file.
